


Theory Extension

by DracoPendragon



Series: Series 3 Sheriarty Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, M/M, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Theory, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the fangirl's theory on Sherlock (the Sheriarty one) that I made up in part<br/>*CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SERIES 3*<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory Extension

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a sheriarty piece for ages, but only got around to it after the new episode. Yeah, this is a basis of the fangirl's theory written out, but I extended it so yeah.

Sherlock called John, who answered almost immediately.

'Sherlock?' came the other man's voice from the opposite end of the line.

'John where are you?' he asked calmly.

'I'm- I'm outside St Bart's, just behind the ambulance bay, and I'm coming to find you, why?'

'No, stay exactly where you are!' he said into the phone urgently.

'Where are you?' John asked. Sherlock imagined him looking around before he moved his eyes to the rooftop, where a dummy had been placed and the real Sherlock was hidden out of sight with Moriarty, sat with their backs against the hospital chimney. Sherlock was holding onto a rope attached to said dummy, waiting to let go.

The plan had changed after Sherlock had stopped Moriarty from shooting himself. Something in that moment was altered between them, bringing with it a change to their relationship. So, they had to quickly formulate a plan. Jim had been content enough to call off the snipers, but not enough to let Sherlock get away without making John believe he was dead. So, they had acquired Molly's assistance in obtaining a body that looked like Sherlock's, and a CPR dummy that they could use to illustrate the fall. This would then be replaced with the body the homeless gang of London while one of them made sure John was clueless to the operation.

'Don't move,' he said after John's small exhale of breath came from the other end of the line, barely audible. That meant the figure on the roof had been noticed, and that his blogger was, most likely staring up at it. 'Keep your eyes fixed on me.' He hoped the urgency in his voice was noted and made John do as he was told. John was a loyal soldier though; he would do what Sherlock asked of him.

'What? What's happening? What's going on?' Sherlock could hear the confusion in John's voice at the situation, and he was sure Jim could too.

'Please will you do this for me?' he asked, tone falsely pleading. 'Please.'

'Do what?' This part was undoubtedly the easiest of faking his own death, making sure John spread the message that he had acted upon his own actions, as opposed to Moriarty's.

'This phone call… it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note.' He didn't want to say it out loud, as he thought it took from the tension of the scene. Besides, if he didn't say he was doing it, he wasn't telling a lie. He was just… merely implying it.

Jim chuckled beside him, making the edge of Sherlock's lip curl. He held the phone to his chest to make sure John couldn't hear anything as he silently reprimanded him for making him lose focus.

'Leave a note when?' John asked him. Sometimes, Sherlock found that John was quite smart, but at this point, the detective figured he was either being very dumb or just in denial that Sherlock would do something.

He turned back to the phone. 'Goodbye John,' he said finally before he hung up and moved it away from him, then let go of the rope he was holding, barely hearing John's expression of denial.

He watched as the dummy fell out of view, and his name was shouted by a familiar voice. 'Sherlock!'

Moriarty was laughing beside him, and soon Sherlock was chuckling too. He looked over at the consulting criminal, who was already watching him. Soon the laughing faded, and they were left looking at each other. Jim kept on flicking his eyes to the consulting detective's lips, and the action did not go unnoticed. Sherlock furrowed his brow, confused for a moment as to why he would do that before the understanding set in.  _Oh, so he does reciprocate._

He leaned in, heart beating unnaturally fast, and Jim tilted his head so their lips pressed together. He was pulled closer greedily by Jim as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue swiftly over Sherlock's bottom lip. The sensation was not altogether new, but it had been a while since Sherlock had kissed anyone. He'd forgotten how good it was.

They stayed like that for some time before they broke away breathlessly, eyes never straying.

'So what do we do now?' asked Sherlock.

'Oh, I think you know,' replied a smiling Moriarty. They both stood up; no one would be looking up at the roof anymore, not when someone had already jumped.

'You go underground, and I work to catch you before you inevitably return,' replied Sherlock, smirking.

'Or maybe this time you'll catch me,' shrugged Moriarty. 'That's the fun of the game, Sherlock. You never know what's going to happen,' he said with a smirk.

'I think we both know what the result of this game is going to be, my love,' Jim said suggestively. 'I look forward to it.'

'As do I,' replied Sherlock before he extended his hand. Jim grabbed it and shook it, before pulling him in for another kiss.

They ended it reluctantly after a few final moments. 'Catch you later,' said Sherlock in remembrance of their first meeting.

'No you won't, dear.' Jim walked to the fire escape door and went inside. Sherlock looked out over London once more before following him.


End file.
